80s_mania_wrestling_returnsfandomcom-20200214-history
March Mania 2019
March Mania was a tournament held in 2019 throughout March with the final taking place over WWE Wrestlemania 35 weekend. The winners of each match were determined by polls set by the creators of the game, with the votes cast by the 8MWR community. The winner of the tournament received a new alt card. Following the win, Arizona Chance's alt, Chance Solar became available, as well as a new feud with defeated finalist Valedictorian and a tag-team partner in Hairy. "Play-In" Results All "play-in" votes were cast via Twitter. * Star Boy (63%) vs Death Star Boy (37%) - 457 Votes * Freedom Fighter (29%) vs Hammerhead (71%) - 452 Votes * Ninja Star (49%) vs Ninja Shadow (51%) - 501 Votes * The Shark (29%) vs The Piranha (71%) - 505 Votes 1st Round From this round onward, all votes were cast via polls on the official website. * Dude Brohan (85%) vs Jupiter (15%) * Mr. Tycoon (72%) vs Devin Van Winkle (28%) * Chameleon Kid (35%) vs Vin Voltage (65%) * Flex Deltoid (49%) vs Troglo (51%) * Flawless One (85%) vs Juan Tijuana (15%) * Star Boy (82%) vs Chief Buffalo (18%) * Arizona Chance (93%) vs Ruffian (7%) * Overload (51%) vs Michael T. Wolf (49%) * Jet Set Strutter (85%) vs Jessie Wild (15%) * Terry Van Winkle (53%) vs Iron Mask (47%) * Hammerhead (65%) vs Zen (35%) * Pierre The Enormous (86%) vs Bobby Blitzworth (14%) * Lazer (87%) vs Robolectro (13%) * Cobalt Commander (54%) vs Warhawk (46%) * Dark Invader (82%) vs Teeny Norman (18%) * Ninja Shadow (57%) vs Red Pirate Rogers (43%) * Valedictorian (71%) vs Chet Skye (29%) * Drool (30%) vs El Presidente (70%) * Reptile Ranger (69%) vs Mad Arab (31%) * Exotic Rick (86%) vs Pat Cabbage (24%) * BuZZsaW (71%) vs Max Attack (29%) * Skullgore (51%) vs Grand Manga (49%) * O'Hooligan (83%) vs Haka Tonga (17%) * Dicky Thunderbird (73%) vs The Piranha (27%) * Ace Arcadium (72%) vs Johnny Kobra (28%) * Pelvis Pressly (47%) vs Fireball (53%) * Dr. B (73%) vs Magnus Muscle (27%) * He-Beast The Barbarian (45%) vs Keith Blood (55%) * Slashmaster (85%) vs Bug Buster (15%) * Mighty Leo (66%) vs The Annihilator (34%) * Average Guy (65%) vs Vladimir the Cruel (35%) * Great Ginzu (72%) vs Devin Van Winkle (28%) 2nd Round * Dude Brohan (63%) vs Mr. Tycoon (37%) * Vin Voltage (52%) vs Troglo (48%) * Flawless One (69%) vs Star Boy (31%) * Arizona Chance (81%) vs Overload (19%) * Jet Set Strutter (82%) vs Terry Van Winkle (18%) * Hammerhead (34%) vs Pierre The Enormous (66%) * Lazer (75%) vs Cobalt Commander (25%) * Dark Invader (57%) vs Ninja Shadow (43%) * Valedictorian (72%) vs El Presidente (28%) * Reptile Ranger (38%) vs Exotic Rick (62%) * BuZZsaW (63%) vs Skullgore (27%) * O'Hooligan (54%) vs Dicky Thunderbird (46%) * Ace Arcadium (66%) vs Fireball (34%) * Dr. B (66%) vs Keith Blood (34%) * Slashmaster (66%) vs Mighty Leo (34%) * Average Guy (54%) vs Great Ginzu (46%) 3rd Round * Dude Brohan (73%) vs Vin Voltage (27%) * Flawless One (49%) vs Arizona Chance (51%) * Jet Set Strutter (73%) vs Pierre The Enormous (27%) * Lazer (67%) vs Dark Invader (33%) * Valedictorian (66%) vs Exotic Rick (34%) * BuZZsaW (44%) vs O'Hooligan (56%) * Ace Arcadium (53%) vs Dr. B (47%) * Slashmaster (59%) vs Average Guy (41%) Quarter-Finals * Dude Brohan (37%) vs Arizona Chance (63%) * Jet Set Strutter (66%) vs Lazer (34%) * Valedictorian (61%) vs O'Hooligan (39%) * Ace Arcadium (41%) vs Slashmaster (59%) Semi-Finals * Arizona Chance (58%) vs Jet Set Strutter (42%) * Valedictorian (54%) vs Slashmaster (46%) Final * [[Arizona Chance|'Arizona Chance']] (64%) vs Valedictorian (36%) Category:Special Events